rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars
Cars are the mainstream method of going around town. Although walking is the most popular method, cars provide a faster and easier way to move around. There are currently 4 types of cars: Undertaker, which is the cheapest and what seems to be a very old car, Intrepid, Renegade, Monarch, Valiant, which is the most expensive car, and Police (this car is only obtainable if you are currently working as a police officer). Car Creation When you first start, you get a car, but if you want a new one you must go to Spencer's Auto Sales and buy one, when you do you'll get a car customization menu Glitch When in the menu you might notice you can't click on Frame or Hood, to fix this simply click the speech bubble icon in the top to fix it and disable chat, once you're done click on it again to bring up chat again. Body Frame The general shape of your car Hood The part that appears on the front of your car, ^ means it's only supported by the jaguar frame. (Note: The jaguar doesn't support non-jaguar-only hoods!) Primary Color The color of your cars frame and hood Secondary Color The color of the bottom of your car Rims Design The type of rims (Note: Car rim designs don't exist yet) Rim Color The color of your rims Extras Spoiler The part that appears on the back of the car (Note: The renegade frame doesn't support spoilers!) Spoiler Color The color of your spoiler (if you have one on) Skirts An extension around the perimeter of the bottom (Note: The jaguar frame doesn't support skirts!) Skirts Color The color of your skirts Statistics Each car has different statistics based on it's frame. The stats are as follows: Undertaker * Speed - 40 * Torque - 58 Intrepid * Speed - 65 * Torque - 65 Police Intrepid * Speed - 75 * Torque - 65 Renegade * Speed - 60 * Torque - 72 Valiant * Speed - 70 * Torque - 68 Monarch * Speed - 70 * Torque - 65 Jaguar * Speed - 140 * Torque - 70 Sleigher * Speed - 110 * Torque - 65 Limited Cars There has been, and currently is one limited car. These cars are either not available to be bought at Spencer's Auto Shop, or/and they are only for a limited time, mostly for holidays. Sleigher The sleigher is a car, currently available, that was added in the 2016 Christmas Update. It can be acquired in a gift at the Christmas Tree, or buy buying it after you take your daily spin on the Christmas Tree. There is a 1% chance that it can be obtained. See Christmas Events for more details. The sleigher's body is red. It has a red-nosed reindeer on the hood of it. There are six black seats, more than the usual four in the other cars. The car has a pale green floor, with an open roof and clear windshield. This car cannot be customized. The sleigher is the second fastest car in the game, below the Jaguar. Glitch Sometimes, when spawning a car, the car glitches out, and you cannot move it. The only way to solve this issue is to respawn your car.Category:RoCitizens Category:Lifestyle